


Ours To Keep

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Coming Out, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Gen, Insecurity, Light Angst, No Romance, Pre-debut, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I like boys,” Beomgyu states all at once with what he believes to be an unbothered shrug —it really isn’t—, choosing to focus on the greasy texture on his tongue rather than on the way Taehyun is looking at him with even bigger eyes than usual, or the way Yeonjun and Soobin are visibly stealing glances at each other.
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	Ours To Keep

Beomgyu places a piece of warm chicken into his mouth, chewing once, twice, before stopping. It’s a Thursday, and on Thursdays they happen to be a little more worn out than in the other days of the week, and having three dance classes back to back is the real culprit behind his sudden braveness.

He doesn’t even swallow the food properly before deeming his new brothers worthy of being revealed a bit of himself he hasn’t even had the guts to talk to his parents about, his voice interrupting the mild chatter going on between the boys as they all eat unapproved, bought as soon as the manager left, takeout from down the street.

“I like boys,” Beomgyu states all at once with what he believes to be an unbothered shrug —it really isn’t—, choosing to focus on the greasy texture on his tongue rather than on the way Taehyun is looking at him with even bigger eyes than usual, or the way Yeonjun and Soobin are visibly stealing glances at each other.

And Huening Kai, he… Well, he just kept on calmly slurping his instant noodles through Beomgyu’s statement, and so, the older boy’s heart decides to acknowledge it as some sort of supportive reaction to his unprompted, surprise coming out. If he isn’t on the receiving end of spat words, it’s already a win in his books. 

Beomgyu will take anything they throw at him at this point, honestly, as long as he is allowed to chase his dreams with them by his side. He bites his lips, nails picking at his cuticles brutally enough that his anxiety shows through.

“Just thought you guys should, you know… Know?” He tacks on when a few heartbeats go by in complete silence (save for Huening’s slurping). Beomgyu tries hard to face his members, but the numbing, cold sensation surrounding his body makes his used chopsticks so much more entertaining to look at, and safer, too.

His fingers are twisting into one another as he breathes in the stale air of their dorm, his fidgeting surpassing normal levels as he waits. He waits, because he doesn’t have the right to demand anything from them, be it acceptance or rejection. He doesn’t regret sharing his secret with them, it’s better to get it out of the way before he deeply connects to any of them.

He feels tears prickling at his eyes as loneliness fills him up from inside out.

Just then, only the warmth a lovingly, crowded embrace can provide.

Beomgyu confides his biggest secret yet in his brothers, and they repay him with love.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading - L


End file.
